


Leather

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra is in civillian clothes which includes leather and Alex being extremely flustered/turned on</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather

Kara drops into a seat beside her sister, giving her a quick side hug, “Sorry we’re late,” she leans over to her other side and presses a kiss to Cat’s cheek, “someone couldn’t decide what to wear.”

The thumb thrown over her shoulder causes Alex to look over her own shoulder and nearly spit out the wine she’s just sipped, “Kara,” she sputters, “what the hell is Astra wearing?”

Tilting her head curiously Kara states simply, “Clothes, what else would she be wearing, Alex?”

Cat leans over to Kara’s ear, whispering quietly while Alex continues to stare at an approaching Astra, having turned to fully take in the older Kryptonian, while the other people at the table remain quiet. Kara is about to speak when Astra drops into a chair beside Alex, smirking at her and leaning over to Alex’s ear, “I thought you’d appreciate the leather pants,” she says quietly. “Not sure how you’ll react to the matching corset though.”

Alex’s face turns flushed and Kara reaches across her sister to smack her aunt’s shoulder with the full force of Kryptonian strength, “Super hearing,” she growls then turns to the others at the table, “can we please get to actual dinner and ignore these two.”

“Agreed,” Lucy says, “although I do kind of want to know what warranted that hit.”

“No you don’t,” Kara says, “trust me.” She glances beside her to see that Alex has turned her red face, because the whole column of her neck is flushed red as well, against Astra’s neck and she giggles. Her sister totally deserves the embarrassment after the things she went through when she and Cat started dating. She squeezes her partner’s hand under the table and turns to press a short kiss to her lips before falling into normal superfamily dinner mode.


End file.
